1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a percussion musical instrument.
2. Background of the Invention
Drums are well known in the art of music and are well known in various cultures and civilizations. Drums are used for ceremonial purposes, communication and also for entertainment and for their musical qualities. Drums are usually struck and can be made from wood, hides, metal, plastic, or other materials. Drums are usually struck, either with an implement, stick, mallet or other striking device, or can be struck using the user's hands. Examples of drums include bongos, snare drums, Asian gong-type drums, ceremonial or religious bronze bells (such as those used in Buddhist temples or church steeples), drums used by tribal peoples worldwide, and used as toys.